An Angel's Wish
by Orika
Summary: Alicia is an angel who was assigned to take care of Silmeria's soul when she was punished by Odin. Rufus is a half elf known to be as Odin's vessel. Alicia x Rufus. Published up to Chapter 7 R&R Please...
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Fallen Angel Alicia

By: Orika

Orika: Hi guys I'm just starting this story... I mean I'm new here and this is my beginner's story. Hope you, uh like it.

Alicia: Don't be nervous. Be strong.

Rufus: Yeah think positive, you'll do just fine.

Crew: Yeah go for it!!!

Orika: Oh thanks guys... Anyway Riou my assistant will tell you something about the story.

Crew: (Clapping their hands as Rio shows up with a paper in his hand)

Riou: Okay let's see... (Reading the paper Orika gave him earlier). Ahem (Clears his throat) Alicia is a fallen angel who was assigned to take care of Silmeria's soul when she was punished by Odin. Rufus is a half-elf known to be as Odin's vessel. And ... Well, I don't want to spoil the story so I'll just leave it at that and one more thing there are some similar scenes from the game.

Crew: (Clapping and thinking). Who is this guy anyway?

Silmeria: Well let's get the story started... (Still thinking who this Riou is?)

Orika: Before anything else I don't own any characters from Valkyrie Profile 2 Silmeria. They are owned by Square Enix and Tri-Ace

------------------------------------X 0 X-------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Meeting

A young 18 year old girl wearing a white silk cloakwas walking the streets of the small town Lorda. She was wearing the hood to cover her face.

"Silmeria, what are we gonna do now? Hrist has found our hiding place. Where do we go now?" the young girl spoke silently.

"We can't do anything but to go back to Castalle" a voice said.

"But we can't. Hrist will surely follow us there. And its been 10 years since we've left Castalle." the girl said.

"Alicia there is no time. We should go back and tell the king." Silmeria said. "No more arguments." she added.

"Let's go then." Alicia said and walked towards the pier.

Alicia went inside the tavern near the pier to have a room on the ship book but, when when she got inside. There are people gathering at the counter. She removed her silk cloak. Her golden hair rested fixedly at her back. She had blue eyes. She put her cloak in her bag.

"I guess I won't need this anymore." Alicia said.

"What do you mean all the ship has to cease sailing?" a man at the counter said.

"It's like I said. All ships has been ordered to cease sailing in the sea." the man at the counter said. "There has been many incidents happening at sea. So until further announcements we cannot have a ship sailing. Please understand..." he added.

"We cannot accept that I have a family in Castalle. They might get worried about me." a woman said.

And the people started arguing. Alicia didn't go any closer to the counter.

"What are we going to do now Silmeria? There will be no ships sailing in Castalle." Alicia said.

"Then will have to go the long way. There's an underground path that leads to Castalle deep within the Lost Forest" Silmeria said.

"You mean the path we took 10 years ago. But that may dangerous now. There could monsters lurking around there." Alicia said, touching her lips with her pointing fingers.

"Then let's take someone with us." Silmeria said.

"Good idea but, who?" Alicia asked.

There was a long silent...

"Let's go outside. There's too much commotion here." Silmeria said.

Alicia went outside she went to the harbor to find someone who would accompany her to the Lost Forest. Well someone who might be crazy enough to go there.

"Ask that man over there." Silmeria said.

"What man?" Alicia asked looking around. There were many people in the harbor.

"Who else would I be referring to? That man over there." Silmeria said turning Alicia's head to the man with green long hair, leaning on the poll. "He seems to be going to Castalle

"But Silmeria…" Alicia mumbled.

"Just go and ask him." Silmeria said controlling Alicia's body giving her a slight push.

Alicia slowly approached the man. The man noticed her and looked at her. Alicia found herself staring into a pair of green eyes. She looked down and started to play with her fingers while thinking of something to say.

"Umm… I know another way to Castalle. If you like we could go there." Alicia asked nervously.

"Why approach me?" the man asked.

"Uh, well…" Alicia mumbled. 'Silmeria help.' Alicia spoke to her mind.

Suddenly Silmeria took over Alicia's body. Alicia's eyes that have the look of innocence have suddenly changed to a serious look.

"Because I you appear to be a man with caliber. I thought you might help me." Silmeria said her tone of voice was different from Alicia's.

The man looked at her. "Alright then." he said, standing straight.

Silmeria then let Alicia took control

"Now will head for Castalle" Silmeria said to Alicia.

"Alright…" Alicia mumbled as she turned around.

"Did you say something?" the man asked.

"Oh it is nothing. Thank you. I'm grateful for your company. My name is Alicia." Alicia said looking at her new companion.

"Alicia isn't that the name of the daughter of the king of Catalle that was said to be dead?" the man said.

"Uhh… I just happen to have the same name as her that's all." Alicia said.

Leaving things at that they both walked heading out of town.

"So what's your business in Castalle?" the man asked as they were walking the streets.

"Ummm… I must have an audience with the king." Alicia said.

"An audience… What for?" the man asked.

'Oh no…' Alicia thought.

Silmeria took over. "My reason of going to Catalle is my own business. What about you? What is your business in Castalle?" Silmeria said looking at him. "Your asking me questions when you haven't even told me your name." she added glaring at him.

The man fell silent. "It's Rufus the name's Rufus." he said and walked ahead of her.

Silmeria looked at him and let Alicia took control.

'Don't tell him anything anymore.' Silmeria told Alicia as they continued.

"So, how do we get to Castalle?" Rufus asked not looking at Alicia.

"Well…" Alicia whispered.

'We head to the Lost Forest. There's an entrance to the underground path in there.' Silmeria said.

"We head to the Lost Forest there's an underground path leading to Castalle deep within the forest." Alicia said.

And they left the town they both headed to the Lost Forest.

End of Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------X 0 X----------------------------------------

Orika: Well that's it for chapter 1. Oh I knew the story is somehow similar to the game but you'll see some changes.

Riou: Don't worry Orika you'll do fine in the next chapter.

Rufus: Now wait a minute! That reminds me. Your not part of our crew here!!!(Points at Riou)

Riou: Apparently I'm not. I'm actually a protagonist from another game. The game is Suikoden II.

Rufus: I don't care what game you came from. The question is what are you doing here?

Alicia: Ummm… Rufus if you would remember didn't Orika said that he is the assistant.

Orika: That's true. You see Riou is one of my favorite characters in the games that I have played. So I asked him if he could be my assistant.

Riou: In which I gladly accepted.

Rufus: But your still not part of our crew here!!!

Riou: So what if I'm not part of VPS (short for Valkyrie Profile Silmeria). Orika was the one who hired me not you!!!

Rufus and Riou started to fight.

Orika: Oh no, what do we do.

Silmeria: Leave them. They'll stop a little later.

Orika: Well anyways please write a review or any suggestions that I may include in the next chapters.

Alicia: Aaah!!! Orika look out!!! (Pushes Orika to the floor as a chair came flying in her direction)

Riou and Rufus are throwing things at each other. They throw anything there hands could get.

Silmeria: I take what I said back.

Orika: Aaaah!!! Stop it don't ruin the studio!!! Review pleeeeease!!! (Going under the table to hide).

Crew: (Takes cover as well)


	2. Chapter 2: Onwards Castalle

Fallen Angel Alicia

By: Orika

Orika: (Looking at Rufus who was repairing a broken table) Sorry Rufus but Silmeria said you'll have to repair all the damage.

Silmeria: Don't feel sorry for him Orika this is his punishment.

Alicia: But don't you think it's a little bit too much. He has to repair all of those. (Pointing at the objects that were damaged during there fight).

Rufus: Yeah why doesn't that guy also be punished?

Silmeria: He already has his punishment.

Orika: Well some pages from the manuscript were ruined. So his punishment was to rewrite it from the ruined parts. Although it's not appropriate since Riou a guest character but the crew says so.

Crew except Rufus: A guest character? What's that???

Orika: A guest character is what you call for a character that didn't belong to the game but has been hired or invited by the writer.

Crew except Rufus: Ohhh… So that's what it means.

Riou: Orika help me out here. Pleeeeease…

Orika: Coming… (Going to Riou).

Alicia: I'll help you Rufus (Taking a broken chair and going to Rufus).

Silmeria: Looks like we have some couples around here.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of VPS or any characters from any games. They are owned by Square Enix, Tri Ace and other video game co.

-----------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Onwards Castalle

Alicia and Rufus reached the Lost Forest. Alicia felt cold; something evil is lingering around or is it just her imagining things. Rufus walked but noticed Alicia wasn't moving.

"Hey what's wrong?" Rufus asked.

"Uh, nothing" Alicia said and they walked in the forest. "Silmeria do you feel anything?" Alicia asked silently so Rufus wouldn't hear.

"There's an evil presence, but I couldn't feel where its coming from. Be on your guard." Silmeria warned.

Alicia and Rufus continued on. Apparently they reached the Underground Path without any disturbance from any monsters.

"This is the Underground Path that leads to Castalle." Alicia said.

Rufus just nod and went in first.

"The evil presence is here." Silmeria said.

"Huh???" Alicia mumbled.

"What is it?" Rufus asked tightening his grip on his bow.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Alicia said looking at him and then looked at the path again.

Rufus raised an eyebrow and continued on walking. 'This girl is weird. It's as if she's talking to someone, but no one's there.' he thought.

"What is it Silmeria?" Alicia said silently.

"The evil presence is here. Be careful… We have to get out of here as soon as possible." Silmeria said.

"Right…" Alicia said.

"What?" Rufus asked looking back at Alicia.

"We need to find the exit and quick. An evil presence is lurking around here." Alicia said.

"Let's hurry then…" Rufus said since he could also feel it too but wasn't to sure so he kept silent. But now that Alicia spoke he feels they'll be in trouble if this evil presence finds them.

And they walked quickly avoiding noise without stopping or looking back. Then they saw light at the far end.

"There's the exit!!!" Alicia shouted.

And they both rushed to the exit but before they got out something fell and crushed to the ground blocking the way out.

They both stopped and backed away as the unknown figure walked closer. The smoke cleared and figure was seen. It was an armor of the upper body but no there was no person. It was floating in midair.

"What the heck?" Rufus said as he took an arrow from his back and aimed at the armor. He then fired the arrow, but the armor just deflected it. "The hell!!!" he exclaimed.

The armor charged at them.

"Look out!!!" Rufus yelled as he pushed Alicia out of the way.

Alicia fell on the ground. The armor then charged at Rufus.

"Silmeria help!!!" Alicia screamed.

'Silmeria?' Rufus thought wondering who Alicia is calling.

Silmeria took over and grab the sword from its sheath that was on her hip. She then charged the armor. The armor did the same. The sword clashed with the metal armor.

Rufus couldn't fire another arrow, he might hit Alicia, but prepares in case Alicia is pushed. His chance came, the armor pushed Alicia back. He then fired the arrow but it was deflected again.

"Darn it! That stupid steel of armor is just so hard my arrows have no effect on it." Rufus said.

"Then I'll have to do this." Silmeria said raising her left hand. Her hand then released a beam of light. When it hit the armor, the armor was then encaged in a crystal. "Now…" Silmeria said as she strikes the crystallized armor. The crystal shattered and the armor was split in half.

"Amazing…" Rufus said.

Silmeria returned her sword to its sheath. "Let's go, Castalle is just ahead." She said.

Rufus just stared at her. He looked at the armor that was cut in half. The armor then disappeared.

"What was that light? How did you crystallize that armor?" Rufus asked crossing his arms waiting for an answer.

"It's called a photon beam. It is an energy that comes from the tree Yggdrasil. It can stop a movement of a being but only for a short time. Other wise Purification is needed for me to stop that armor. No more questions Castalle is just ahead." Silmeria said.

And they went ahead. They got outside of the underground path and where in the outskirts of Castalle. It was already dark.

"Just a minute…" Rufus said.

Silmeria looked at him." What is it?" she asked.

"Tell me what your business in Castalle is? What is so important for to have an audience with the king?" Rufus asked looking at Alicia seriously. He noticed that there was a change in her eyes.

"Why are you so eager to know?" Silmeria snapped back.

"You're very suspicious. You seem to be talking to yourself all the time. You're a Valkyrie aren't you? Only the gods in Asgard could use the power of Yggdrasil and a Valkyrie is the only one who descends here in Midgard." Rufus said.

"You –"Silmeria uttered but she didn't continue because she heard Alicia.

"Silmeria let me explain to him. He knows already so we have to explain. We can't keep anything from him anymore. I'll do it…" Alicia said.

"Alright then…" Silmeria said.

Rufus just looked at her. Silmeria let Alicia took over.

"Uhh… I can explain." Alicia said.

"Okay. Go right ahead, I'm listening." Rufus said.

"First of all the one you were talking to earlier was Silmeria not me." Alicia said.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Rufus asked.

"I mean, there's another soul that inhabits this body. Silmeria is a Valkyrie living inside of me." Alicia said looking down.

"A Valkyrie you mean there were two of you." Rufus said trying to figure out.

"Silmeria has been with me ever since I was little. She told me that she had a conflict with Odin. So Odin punished her by vanishing to Valhalla and reincarnating her as a human, and I'm that human. So there are two souls inhabiting this body." Alicia said.

"So then I would presume you really are the daughter of the king that was said to be dead." Rufus said.

"Yes, and there was a reason for that." Alicia said. "You see ever since I was little I could hear Silmeria's voice but that was all until I grew older Silmeria could take control of my body. That's when the problem started. Ten years ago a Valkyrie in a black armor came to the palace. It seems Odin have found out of Silmeria's awakening inside of me. So he sent Hrist the Valkyrie to take Silmeria." Alicia narrated.

"And…" Rufus said wanting to know what happened next.

"Father refused…" Alicia answered.

"Why?" Rufus wondered. "Is it because Silmeria is in your body." He added as the idea came in his mind.

Alicia nodded. "Since Silmeria is in my body that means Hrist will have to take me to Valhalla as well. My father couldn't allow that, he refused to surrender me to Hrist. Hrist left saying that she'll come back to take me, if not by own will, she'll use force. Father then sent me away before Hrist could come back, making the announcement that I have died. I've been in hiding all these time, but I suppose we could never hide from the gods for too long. A week ago Hrist came; we barely manage to escape from her. Silmeria said we should go back to tell my father. And that's that." Alicia said.

"I see… so that's how it is. There was a rumor going around saying that Castalle was planning a rebellion against the gods." Rufus said.

"That's not true!!! Father was only trying to protect me. Is such an act already called rebellion against the gods?" Alicia yelled at Rufus.

"Whoa… don't take your anger out on me." Rufus said.

"Sorry…" Alicia said looking down.

Rufus felt guilty for opening his mouth. "Well we should get going then." he said ending the subject.

Alicia smiled and they went straight to the castle grounds. When they got there, there was no guards' insight not even one.

"So strange, there are no guards. I wonder what happen; even the town is so quiet." Rufus said.

"I have a bad feeling about this. " Alicia said looking around.

They went inside as Alicia is worried that something might've happened in the Castalle. Hrist found her in their hiding place after all. She was worried that Hrist might've attacked the castle. Suddenly the doors were shut closed and it became dark. In a just matter of seconds Alicia and Rufus found themselves surrounded by soldiers with their weapons pointing at them.

"Damn, were surrounded. No wonder there were no guards outside. Were they expecting you, they have quite a nice way of welcoming you." Rufus said.

"But I came here unannounced." Alicia whispered.

"Princess…" one of the guards said. "Lower your weapons." He added.

The soldiers lowered their weapons upon order. One of them walked forward. The light from the moon that flashed through the window revealed who the man was.

"Dylan…" Alicia said upon recognizing who the man was.

"Princess Alicia it is you. You've grown so much." The Dylan said.

"Princess Alicia, but I thought she was sent away upon order." the soldiers started talking among the others.

"Dylan where is father? I need to talk to him." Alicia said.

"The king is in the basement princess." Dylan said. "I'll escort you to him." He added.

The soldiers gave way as Alicia and Rufus passed them. Rufus looked at the soldiers still talking to one another.

"Return to your posts then. I guess it's not today." Dylan said.

"Not today?" Rufus thought as he looked at Dylan. "So then they were expecting someone." He added.

"Who's he princess?" Dylan asked as he looked at Rufus as they were walking along the corridor.

"His name is Rufus. He accompanied me through the underground path." Alicia said.

"Thank you for what you have done. You see there's a monster lurking in there." Dylan said.

"You mean the armor…" Rufus said.

"You've encountered it." Dylan suddenly asked.

"You can say that. Alicia has taken care of it." Rufus said.

"Actually it was Silmeria." Alicia butted.

"Well then that's good news. Now we can travel without having to sail." Dylan said.

They reached the stairs leading to the basement. They started to walk down.

"You said something about traveling without having to sail. Now that you mention it, the ships in Lorda been ordered to stop sailing in the sea." Rufus said starting the subject.

"That's right Dylan, there a lot of people troubled by it." Alicia added.

"Well you see there's something happening at sea. Many ships have been reported to have been missing without any trace left behind. We have no idea how it happens but, we do have a guess." Dylan said.

"The gods…" Rufus said guessing what Dylan was thinking.

Dylan nodded.

"Well the thing is Hrist Valkyrie found us." Alicia said Dylan looked at her. "We manage to escape from her. Silmeria said we should come back here and tell father." she added reassuring Dylan that she wasn't hurt.

They reached the basement. Alicia looked at an open door of a room and saw a crystal at the ceiling and at the floor was some kind of crest but it was unreadable.

"Dylan what is that?" Alicia asked going to the open door to have a good look.

"I don't know princess. The court mages are the ones working in here. Only they and the king know what's in here." Dylan said.

"It's some kind of machine…" Rufus said having a good look at it. "But what does it do? And what is it for?" he added.

Dylan then approached a door with the crest of the kingdom on it. He knocked.

"Who's there?" a man's voice was heard from the other side.

Alicia recognized the voice. "Father, father it's me." Alicia said almost crying.

The door opened. A man came out; from the looks of his clothes he appears to be royalty.

"Alicia is that really you?" the man asked looking at Alicia.

"King Barbaross, it is Princess Alicia." Dylan said.

"My daughter it is you. How much you have grown, for ten years." Barbaross said and hugged Alicia.

"Oh father…" Alicia said. Her tears fell on her eyes running down to her fair colored cheeks.

She couldn't hold the tears back. For ten years she hasn't seen her father. Rufus and Dylan smiled.

"Alicia why are you here? Your mother is going to be so happy to see you." Barbaross said.

"Father this is Rufus he accompanied me in getting here." Alicia said as she looked at Rufus.

Rufus bowed.

"Thank you very much. Well we should head upstairs it isn't pleasant to have a reunion here. Dylan, go and summon the queen. We'll have a little feast. I'm sure your both hungry." Barbaross said.

And they all walked to the stairs.

"So that's Princess Alicia, the one who holds the Valkyrie's soul. This should be interesting." a man said as he watches Alicia from the door of the study room.

End of Chapter 2

-----------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------

Orika: Okay that's it of chapter 2. I would like to thank the readers who have submitted me some reviews and suggestions. Also I would like to apologize if chapter 1 was too short. I'm an inexperienced writer so please bear with me if some chapters are short. Also there was a request from a reader; I'll do what I can to grant your requests. It might be revealed in the up coming chapters.

Alicia: The ending was a little bit touching. (Sobbing)

Orika: Well, I pitied you at the game being pushed away by your father in order to protect you. So I made it tears of joy in here.

Alicia: Thank you Orika… (Wiping her tears)

Riou and Rufus: Were done!!! (Catching their breaths)

Silmeria: Yes finally. I can't believe you two and considering we were on the starting chapter.

Dylan: Yeah you're giving our writer a bad reputation.

Orika: Now, now please guys no more fighting I want my crew to be getting along.

All: Sorry Orika…

Orika: Now you two should get some rest. I know your both tired.

Riou and Rufus: Thanks Orika and sorry. (Falls on the floor and snores)

Crew: Awww… (Watching the two)

Orika: Okay this just came into my mind, instead of giving the readers previews. I'll be giving what I call a guessing preview.

Crew: A guessing what?

Orika: Guessing previews. In here we'll be giving the readers a mysterious character or any mysterious events at the end of probably every chapter. The readers will have to guess the question we give them. We'll see if they can guess it right. Then we'll tell them who got it right at the next chapter.

Crew: Ohhh…

Alicia: Wow Orika you seem to have a lot of ideas on your head.

Orika: Not very much. Okay time for Guessing Preview. (Gives a paper to Alicia and Silmeria)

Alicia: Ahem… Who was the mysterious man at the study room? (Looks at Silmeria)

Silmeria: And what was the strange mechanism at the basement?

Orika: And that's it please submit a review, suggestions or any violent reactions. I want to know what my reader thinks of my story. I won't be able to write anything without a single review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon Orb

Fallen Angel Alicia

By: Orika

Riou: Okay guess listen up and we'll start the next chapter. (Looking at the script)

Crew: (Notices Orika wasn't with him)

Silmeria: So where's Orika.

Riou: A little busy. Private life you know. Orika can't join us today. Anyways Orika gave me instructions on what to do. Okay first of was… (Looking at the script)

Alicia: It's no fun if Orika is not around. Orika is our writer after all.

Rufus: Yeah that is true but we have to consider Orika's other responsibilities.

Silmeria: He's right, it's not like Orika's gone forever. Orika might show up later.

Riou: First is the Guessing Preview. We would like to thank the Anonymous reader Lezard Valeth for submitting a review. His answer on the Guessing Preview was correct. And also Orika asks me to explain something.

Dylan: What's that?

Riou: Well this reader of ours was asking something. Well, how should I put this? In the first chapter I did mention that some "Scenes" from the game might be the same but, I never said that she was novelizing the game. So on behalf of our writer Orika I would like to apologize for the misunderstanding. And about the interference of Lezard and Lenneth well, we'll just see what the writer decides on that, please don't sue me I'm only saying what Orika told me… and were on the story.

Crew: (Putting up long faces)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of VPS or any other characters they are owned by Square Enix, Tri Ace and other game co.

-----------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Dragon Orb

The people of Castalle have started to roam the empty streets of the town. Back in the palace, a small feast was being held in the dining room. Alicia could see the town light up from where she was sitting.

"So many people outside." she said looking at the window.

Rufus who was sitting on the chair beside Alicia looked at the window as well. "You are right. Just a while ago. The town was looked like it was deserted." he said.

"That is because they are scared." Alicia's mother Queen Millibeth said.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Rufus asked.

"On the day Hrist Valkyrie came here to take Silmeria back to Valhalla, the people have gathered at the castle when they saw a light descended from the sky." Millibeth explained. "Every since we have spread the rumor of your false death. The people have become afraid that the gods will destroy Castalle." she added.

"But why suddenly come out during this time?" Alicia asked.

"Remember the day Hrist came. It was the exact day she appeared again and went looking for you. She gave a warning which the people became scared of." Millibeth said.

"What warning?" Rufus asked.

"That she will come down to Midgard never letting Castalle sleep in peace." Barbaross said. "She would then always descend the same time every night disturbing the peace of Castalle. We have been living like this ever since I sent away." he added.

"I'm sorry… because of me. Castalle has-" Alicia said but Rufus cut her off.

"Hey you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't do anything." Rufus said.

"He's right Alicia. Don't blame yourself on something you didn't even do." Barbaross said. "It's all Odin's doing. Now if only we could get it. The gods will surely to leave us alone." he added.

"What it?" Alicia wondered. "What are you talking about father?" she added.

"The Court of Mages has come up with a solution that will definitely have the gods to leave Castalle alone." Barbaross said.

"And what is that your highness?" Rufus asked.

"The Dragon Orb…" Barbarossa said.

"The Dragon Orb…!" Alicia exclaimed upon hearing it.

Everyone looked at her. Silmeria then took over.

"Do you have any idea of what you are saying?" Silmeria asked. "It is said that the Dragon Orb could set Midgard aflame. Do you still intent on getting it?" she added.

"It's the only way Odin would leave us alone." Barbaross reasoned with her.

"Even Odin is trying to take possession of the Orb. It might be the only way. I'll help you then." Silmeria said.

"It is done then." Barbaross said. "I suppose you'll help in the search then." he added.

"That means…" Millibeth said.

"Yes, Alicia we'll to search for it as well." Silmeria said.

"Don't worry I'll go with her." Rufus said reassuring the queen.

"We'll send Dylan along with you." Barbaross said.

"But Alicia has just returned." Millibeth said.

Alicia then took over. "I would like to help. Please mother let me. Silmeria is going to be a big help in the search." she said.

"All right then." Millibeth said in defeat.

"You should rest now. Your long journey starts in the morning." Barbaross said.

The night continued on. Alicia slept uncertain of what awaits her when the light breaks the darkness and morning comes.

Suddenly Alicia has been awakened by Silmeria's voice.

"I can feel her." Silmeria said. "Hrist has come." she added.

"Again, we have to leave." Alicia said rising from bed. She immediately walked out of the room and ran at the hall way. She passed Rufus along the way.

"Hey what's the big hurry?" Rufus asked.

"Hrist is here. We have to leave." Alicia said.

And they both hurried. They were noticed by Dylan who was patrolling. Rufus called him and he went with them.

"Change of plans we are leaving right now." Rufus said. "Asked later." he added.

And they hurried down the stairs. When they were on the ground floor, they were blocked by a woman in black armor.

"Hrist Valkyrie…" was all Dylan could utter.

"You could see how foolish the mortals are. Thinking they could defy the gods using the Dragon Orb. It is not meant to be used by humans." Hrist said.

"It is not meant to be used by both humans and gods. Using it is defying the Law of Life." Alicia said.

"Such human believes. What do you know about the Law of Life?" Hrist asked.

Silmeria then took over. "Hrist, you know what Alicia said is true. Even we gods have no right to use it. But because of what Odin is doing, the people of Castalle is forced to make a stand even if it means of defying the gods. And Alicia has got nothing to do with this but she got involved because of what Odin did to me. Hrist help me save Alicia." she said.

"It is foolish Silmeria." Hrist said and approached her.

Rufus and Dylan stood in front of Silmeria. Rufus aimed his arrow at Hrist, while Dylan took out his broad sword. Hrist looked at them.

"You two will make a fine Einherjar." Hrist said. "No matter, do what you want Silmeria. Help these pitiful humans. You will realize in the end that what you are doing is a total waste." she added raising her hand as a ball of light appeared on the surface of her hand.

"No Hrist…" Silmeria said.

"Now's my chance." a voice said from the shadows.

Suddenly Silmeria and the others were surrounded by light and disappeared.

"Hmph, a human interfered. No matter, they can never hide from the gods." Hrist said surrounded by light and disappeared.

Silmeria along with Rufus and Dylan suddenly found themselves at the Lost Forest.

"How'd we get here?" Rufus asked looking around.

"It was a good thing I made it in time or else the castle grounds would've been vaporized." A man wearing glasses and a cape said.

"Who are you?" Rufus asked.

"I apologize for being rude. I am Lezard Valeth. I am an apprentice of the Court Mages." Lezard said. "It is an honor to meet a Valkyrie like you Lady Silmeria Valkyrie." He added.

"You know. Not many in the castle know about Silmeria." Dylan said.

"Let's just say I heard from your conversation with Hrist Valkyrie." Lezard said.

"I appreciate your help." Silmeria said.

"It is my pleasure." Lezard said.

"What are going to do now?" Rufus asked.

"We'll rest here for the night. We can't go back now." Silmeria said.

Silmeria then saw something on the ground. Rufus and Dylan started to make fire. She kneeled and looked at it. It was a pendant in the shape of the crest of Castalle Kingdom. She placed her hand at it and closed her eyes. A scene appeared in her mind, Alicia was still a child back then, she was with her mother and some soldiers were with them. Millibeth was crying as she hugged her daughter and kissed her fare well the pendant fell from Millibeth's neck but she didn't notice it. Then the soldiers took her away. Silmeria opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Rufus asked as he sat warmly beside the fire.

"It's called Object Reading." Silmeria said.

"Object reading???" Dylan said with a confusing face.

"It is reading the memories of an object." Silmeria said.

Alicia took over. She took the pendant, and then sat by the fire. She looked at the pendant. Then she stared at the sky.

"I didn't even say goodbye." Alicia said.

They were all silent. Alicia lied down and went to sleep. The three did the same. And the night continued on. Alicia and the others do not know that they are being watched from somewhere.

"The Dragon Orb huh. They intend on searching one of the Four Treasures of Life. We have to stop them." a voice said, from the sound of it, it was a boy.

"No, leave them…" a voice of a girl said.

"You just intend to leave them? It'll be the end of Midgard if they did find It." the boy protested.

We'll worry about it when the time comes." the girl said.

"And I can't believe she is helping them." The boy said.

"She knows what she's doing. She doesn't have a choice. She'll suspect her if she refuses. Besides the Dragon Orb has been transferred from place to place and the Guardians do not leave the previous ones unguarded." the girl said. "We'll worry about her later. For now we have other problems to attend to." she added

"Odin and Brahms… they're both such a pain." the boy said. "And I suppose he won't be doing anything about it?" he added.

"You know his not like that." the girl said. "He doesn't do anything but watch."

"You're right. Unlike Odin His merciful" the boy said.

And they both watch the water where Alicia and the others were being reflected.

End of Chapter 3

-----------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------

Riou: Okay and that's it of Chapter 3. Her chapters really are short. But then again she publishes it quicker that way.

Crew: (Long faces)

Riou: Hey, are you guys still sulking because Orika isn't here?

Alicia: Orika's supposed to be here. Orika is the writer after all.

Silmeria: When is she going to come back at the studio? (Shaking Riou)

Riou: I don't know she's too busy. Orika also has responsibilities of his/her (sorry but were keeping the gender of our writer a secret) private life. Orika may not appear in the next chapter as well. (Removing Silmeria's hands from there grasp on his shirt.)

Just a moment ago you were so positive.

Rufus: We want Orika here. We demand Orika to show up!!!

Riou: (Ignores the Crew) Anyways on to the Guessing Preview. What exactly is this thing Silmeria called Object Reading. And what is this Dragon Orb that they'll be searching for.

Dylan: And who were the mysterious persons? (Depressed)

Riou: Uh, no Dylan the mysterious persons are not included.

Silmeria: Why not?

Riou: That's a secret. Well, Orika said so not to tell. You'll find out soon. Please submit a review for our writer who won't be showing up for a while. In any case she promised to keep on writing even though she's busy. Review please.

Crew: Orika come back!!! (Crying)

Riou: Oh brother… (Sighs)


	4. Chapter 4: Mountain Ruins

Fallen Angel Alicia

By: Orika

Crew: (Bored)

Doorbell rang

Crew: Orika!!! (Rushes to the door and opens it)

Mail Man: Special Delivery… (Holding a package)

Crew: (Disappointed and closes the door)

Mail Man: (Blinks)

Riou: Hey, at least get the package. (Opens the door) Sorry about that…

Mail Man: Here you are then. (Hands over the package)

Riou: (Takes the package)

Mail Man: Please sign here… (Shows a paper)

Riou: (signs the paper and closes the door)

Mail Man: Weird people… (Scratches his head and leaves)

Riou: (Looks for the sender's name)

Phone: (Rings)

Crew: (Too depressed to answer it)

Riou: (Goes to the phone and picks it up) Hello?

At the other line of the phone…

Orika: Hi Riou…

Riou: Orika…

Crew: (Hears it. Rushes to the phone) Orika!!!

Riou: (Covers his ears)

Crew: (Grabs the phone)

Alicia: Orika how are you?

Silmeria: (Takes the phone from Alicia) When are you going to come back?

Rufus: (Takes the phone from Silmeria) Hey you better come back…

Other line of the phone

Orika: (Distances the phone from her ear)

Back at the other line of the phone

Crew: (Fights over the phone)

Crew 1: Give me the damn phone!!!

Crew 2: No, it's my turn!!!

Crew 3: Give it to me!!!

Riou: (Being squished). That is it… All of you shut up and give me that darn phone!!!!!!

Crew: (Startled and tosses the phone to him)

Riou: Thank you… (Gives them a death glare)

Crew: (Felt the chills down their spine)

Orika: Sounds like you're all having fun…

Riou: Does it sound like were all having fun. When are you going to come back anyway? The people here are going crazy…

Orika: Let me think… I don't know. I'm too busy to go there, by the way have you receive the package?

Riou: (Looks at the package he was holding) Yeah, it's right here.

Orika: Good then, you can start the next chapter without me. BYE!!!

Riou: No, wait! Orika don't hang up!!!

Crew: Orika!!!

Phone: Beep…beep… beep… beep… beep…

Riou: Orika hanged up… (Puts the phone down)

Crew: Why is Orika torturing us?

Riou: (Ignores the crew and unwraps the package. Reads the manuscript) Sighs… Well we better get started.

Crew: You do it! We don't want any part of it unless Orika is here!!!

Riou: Orika please come back soon… (Cries)

After 5 minutes…

Riou: I have to do all of this on my own… Okay first is the Guessing Preview. Well our number one reader for the moment (Writer's note: The OOC Scenes can be updated anytime) Lezard Valeth has been asking about the two mysterious people in the previous chapter. Well it wasn't part of the GP but unfortunately all his guesses were wrong. Well they will be revealed in the later chapter and all you readers will be surprised very surprised when these two introduce their selves. Okay on with the chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from VPS or any characters from any other games. They are owned by Square Enix, Tri Ace and other game co.

-------------------------------------------------X0X-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Mountain Ruins

As soon as morning came Alicia and the others prepared for departure. Alicia was still depressed of not being able to say goodbye to her father and mother.

"Please don't be depressed princess, you'll still see them." Dylan said trying to Alicia smile.

"You're right. Were going to have a long journey…" Alicia said smiling.

"First things first, were exactly are we going to find the Dragon Orb? We can't just search whole Midgard. It'll take us ten years." Rufus said.

"From the last record written in history, the Guardians of the Dragon Orb took shelter in the mountains. There are ruins there. We should head there first." Lezard said.

They left the Lost Forest and headed for the Mountain Ruins. They came by a village called Villnore.

"I suggest checking our supplies before we continue on…" Lezard said. "The Mountain Ruins should be dangerous" he added.

"You're right…" Alicia said. "There should be a traveling merchant around here." She added looking around.

They did find one and they bought the necessary supplies they'll need. Alicia was watching the kids that were playing while the three were busy. Then from a distance she noticed a person wearing a black cloak, leaning on a tree. Alicia's eyes widen. Alicia looked back at the three then returned her sight to the cloaked person. But when she did the person was gone. Alicia looked around trying to find the person but the person was no where to be found.

"Is something wrong Alicia?" Silmeria asked.

"Oh nothing…" Alicia said.

"Who were you staring at?" Silmeria asked.

"No one…" Alicia answered.

"Hey were ready to go…" Rufus said.

"Right, let's go then…" Alicia said looking back at the tree and found no one. She then walked away.

They reached the mountains and found the ruins. There was a dais at the entrance. Silmeria took over and read the objects memory. She saw three guardians; one of them was holding the Orb. They entered a shrine which is now in ruins.

"The Guardians did come here. They placed the orb at the top." Silmeria said.

"Well let's not waste time then." Lezard said.

Suddenly Silmeria felt something and Alicia noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing, just be careful." Silmeria said and let Alicia took over.

"Huh?" Alicia wondered what Silmeria meant.

They entered the ruins. The ruins was very hard to explore there were so many dead ends. They came by another dead end.

"We've been walking for long and we haven't even found a single stair case that will lead us up." Rufus complained sitting on the floor tired.

"The Guardians made sure the Orb is never reached." Lezard said taking his sit on the floor.

Alicia and Dylan sat as well. They've been walking for long and they found nothing but dead ends.

"Princess can't you ask Silmeria to do an Object Reading to know the way." Dylan suggested.

Silmeria took over. "It's not that easy as you think. Even if I did some Object Reading some of the memories are too old, so the memories are hard to read." Silmeria said.

"This thing you call Object Reading is capable of reading the memories of objects right? Is it also possible to read the memories of people?" Lezard asked.

"It is possible and if that person has a past life, I can also read it." Silmeria said. "Do you want to try?" she added looking at the three.

"Nope not me…" Rufus quickly answered.

"As for me, if I did have a past life, I want it to be serving the Kingdom of Castalle." Dylan said.

Silmeria looked at Lezard. Lezard just shook his head. Alicia then took over. Alicia then looked around. She noticed a crest on the floor. Alicia stood up, approached the crest and touched it. Suddenly the crest shown and walls began to move making a way. Alicia removed her hand and the crest stooped glowing and the walls started to close in. Alicia quickly stepped on the crest, and the walls gave way again.

"It seems it needs weight in order to keep it active." Alicia said. "And it needs to be active in order for the wall to be kept open." She added.

"There should be something in here that we can put there." Rufus said looking around.

"What about that?" Dylan said pointing at the pedestal.

"Alicia, fire a photon beam at that pedestal twice." Silmeria said.

Alicia raised her hand and shot the pedestal with the photon beam twice, the first shot the crystallized it, the second made the pedestal swap places with Alicia.

"I didn't know that could happen." Alicia said.

"We can used it when there are places we can't reach as long as there's an object that you can swap places with." Silmeria said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alicia said. "Let's go then." She added.

They continued on with some monsters to fight but they manage to explore further in the ruins. Then they rested. While they were resting, Alicia heard footsteps.

"Do you hear that?" Alicia asked.

Rufus and Lezard looked at each other. Dylan took out his broad sword. He approached the edge of a wall and tightened his grip on his sword. He then charged whatever was there. Metals clashed. Rufus prepared his bow while Lezard was about to cast a spell. Alicia looked at who or what was there. She saw a man with brown hair he seems to be a mercenary.

"Dylan, wait his not a monster." Alicia said.

Dylan backed off.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Well isn't that convenient we were about to ask you the same." Rufus said.

"Arngrim please…" a voice of a woman said.

Alicia looked at the woman behind the man named Arngrim. She has short hair and was wearing a black armor.

"I'm very sorry…" she said.

"No there's nothing to apologize. Were sorry as well, we didn't know someone else was here." Alicia said.

"We can't apologize to some grave robbers." Dylan said.

"Hey were not grave robbers…" Arngrim said offended by what Dylan said.

"Well you just look like one." Dylan said.

"Dylan, please…" Alicia said. "I'm very sorry." she added looking at Arngrim and the woman.

"It's alright my name is Leone." the woman said. "And this is Arngrim." she added introducing Arngrim.

"My name is Alicia. This is Dylan, Rufus and Lezard." Alicia said as she introduces all of them. "Were making our way to the top." she added.

"So are we, why don't we go together then. That is if you don't mind." Leone said.

"That's a great idea." Alicia said turning at the three and smiling at them.

"Yeah, it's a great idea." Rufus agreed.

So they all decided to explore the ruins to reach the top. A few walking, monster fighting and they reached the top. There was a way out but when they were approached it. A huge monster blocked their path.

"It's a monster left by the Guardian to guard the dais." Silmeria said.

And they started to battle the monster. Because of their number they manage to beat the enormous monster. Although it did took them time. The monster was tough. And they reached the dais were the Orb was being kept but, when they looked at it.

"The Orb's not there." Rufus said.

"It seems it was moved to another location." Lezard said.

"Well, what do we do now Alicia?" Rufus asked.

"I'll have to do an Object Reading." Alicia said and approached the dais. She kneeled down placed her hand in front of the dais and waited for Silmeria to take over but Silmeria was taking long. "Silmeria…" she said.

Silmeria took over but she kept glancing at her back. She couldn't concentrate something was disturbing her. Lezard noticed.

"It seems she's being distracted, we should leave her for awhile." Lezard said.

And they walked a few distance from her. Silmeria looked at them, and then looked at the dais. She read the memory in the dais. She then stood up and returned to them.

"The Orb has been moved to the Water Temple south of here." Silmeria said.

"You sound different." Arngrim said.

"I presume you're not Alicia." Leone said.

"How'd you know?" Silmeria said looking at Leone seriously.

"You don't act the same. And from your actions you're a Valkyrie right?" Leone said.

"A Valkyrie is that right? You mean she's a different person." Arngrim said surprised and confused.

"I am Silmeria, nice to meet you." Silmeria said and walked passed them.

"A Valkyrie I don't believe it." Arngrim said as they left.

Even though they didn't find the Dragon Orb they, manage to know where it was taken. They made their way down and out of the ruins.

"Wait, it seems that Lady Silmeria doesn't trust us." Leone said.

Silmeria stopped walking and looked at Leone.

"How can we gain your trust?" Leone asked.

"How about do an Object Reading on them." Lezard suggested.

"Object Reading..?" Arngrim wondered.

"It is reading a memory of a certain object or person." Dylan said.

"Then do an Object Reading on us." Leone said.

Silmeria approached the Leone and Arngrim. She raised her hand and closed her eyes, after a few moments of silence.

"There's nothing to read." Silmeria said.

"What? There's nothing at all?" Rufus said.

"So you were suspecting us." Arngrim said.

Rufus just shrugged.

"We might as well come with you, now that we have proved ourselves." Leone said.

"It is up to you…" Silmeria said and let Alicia take over but, as she did… "Watch your back…" she said to Alicia.

"Huh…" Alicia said.

Alicia looked at Leone as they walked. Suddenly her eyes widened as she came to realize something. She didn't expect it but, she never told anyone not even Silmeria. When they were far from the ruins a person wearing a cloak came out of the ruins. It was him, the one in Villnore and the one watching them.

"So she's going with them." he said. "Must be Odin's orders, they'll have to be careful especially her. I'll keep watch then." he added smiling and disappeared surrounded by light.

End of Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------X0X-----------------------------------------------

Riou: Okay and that is it of Chapter 4. It really is boring without Orika around.

Crew: (Gathered at a corner discussing something).

Riou: Aaah, guys… Please don't ignore me (Crying). I really hope Orika comes back soon.

Crew: (Suddenly turns around and looks at Riou with mischievous stares).

Riou: Guys… your frightening me out.

Leone: It isn't fair that Orika isn't here when I just turned up at the chapter.

Alicia: I don't like this idea so; I'll stay out of this.

Crew 1: Get him!!!

Crew: (Assaults Riou)

Riou: Aaah!!! Stay away!!! (Drops the manuscript and runs straight at the storage room and locks the door)

Silmeria: Open this door!!!

Riou: You're all insane!!!

Alicia: (Picks the Manuscript) Well I'll be doing the preview since Riou will be busy defending himself. Alright and now were on the Guessing Preview. First of all we've yet again seen the mysterious person. This young man has been watching the party. Wonder what's his intentions are? Oh well. (Looks at the script) Here we are. The mysterious person appears again and it seems that only Alicia can see him. What could be his relation to Alicia? And that is our Guessing Preview for the chapter.

A letter falls on the manuscript.

Alicia: (Picks the letter and reads it)

Letter: In a review from the previous chapter. Our anonymous reader Lezard Valeth mentioned Loki's name in one of his guesses. Unfortunately Loki didn't make any appearance in the game so I have no idea who he is, sorry…

Alicia: I'll be doing a preview since Orika isn't around. So what awaits in the Temple of Water. Also Rufus' secret will be revealed. What's the secret find out in the next chapter?

Crew: Riou!!! (Still assaulting the poor door)

Riou: Go away!!!


	5. Chapter 5: The Half Elf

Fallen Angel Alicia

By: Orika

Studio: (Empty raining outside. Suddenly door opens someone wearing a black cloak with the hood on came in.) (Wow… Roxas is that you?)

Hooded Person: Where is everyone? The place looks deserted… Oh well, they'll come back. (Approaching the table and placed a package covered by a plastic down. Then heads to the writer's room)

Then the door opened and the whole Crew including Riou came in.

Riou: (Notices that the door was unlocked). Hey, guys did you left the door unlocked?

Rufus: No, I locked it…. The door was lock when we left.

Alicia: That's right and I checked it myself.

Crew: (Notices the wet footprints on the floor)

Silmeria: Someone's here…

Riou: (Noticed the package covered with plastic on the table. Approaches the table and picks the package up. Opens the package and saw the manuscript and reads it) Hey this is Orika's hand writing. It's the script.

Leone: Maybe Orika's here already…

Crew & Riou: (Sees a person coming out of Orika's room but it was too dark to see who it was)

Arngrim: Orika is that you?

Then lightning strikes revealing a person wearing a black cloak and a hood covering the face

Crew & Riou: Aaaah!!!

Silmeria: It's the Grim Reaper!!!

Crew & Riou: (Scatters throughout the studio) Run for your lives!!!

Hooded Person: (Confused). What's their problem???

Riou, Rufus, Alicia & Silmeria: (Hiding in the closet) (How in the world did they fit there?)

Rufus: What's the Grim Reaper doing here? (Looking at Silmeria)

Silmeria: Why are you asking me?

Alicia: Because your one of the Goddesses of Fate Silmeria…

Silmeria: I don't know! And he's not a subordinate of mine so don't ask me. What are we gonna do now?

Riou: Okay, shut up… First we give the Readers the story then we can worry about the Grim Reaper later. Ahem Sorry if I'm gonna speed this up. We're in the brink of meeting death here. So here it is. (Reads the manuscript). In the Guessing Preview no one could still identify the mysterious people. Writer's note: Don't try guessing it because you really don't know who this people are. Let's have a recap. In the previous chapter, Alicia met two new allies, Leone and Arngrim. Now they are on their way to the Water Temple. And that's it.

Alicia, Rufus & Silmeria: (Grabs hold of any weapon they can find in the closet: broom, mop and a bucket?) I guess they forgot their Weapons.

Silmeria: Let's go and hunt this Grim Reaper and send him back to the Netherworld. (Holding the mop)

Alicia and Rufus: (Nods…)

Riou: Be careful guys…

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from VPS or any characters from any other game; they are owned by Square Enix, Tri Ace and other game co.

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Half – Elf

Alicia and the others made it to the Water Temple. The temple was in complete ruins and water was flowing everywhere.

"We should start looking around." Dylan said.

And they went exploring the ruins. Unlike the Mountain Ruins there were no traps or dead end, except at the far end because water was falling from the top.

"We can't go any further…" Alicia said.

"Looks like we have to go up there and stop the water from falling in." Lezard said.

And so they went up trying to reach the top. There were some paths that were too narrow for a whole group to walk to at the same time. So they crossed it one by one. A few monsters appeared and they have to fight it. They were careful of their movements because, there was falling debris.

"This is so difficult…" Rufus said, aiming his arrow at the monster.

Alicia tries so hard on striking the monsters. She stepped on a floor that was about to fall off. The floor opened and she was to fall.

"Aaaah!!!" Alicia screamed, she closed her eyes and was ready to feel the pain of the ground or worse death. But then she felt a hand grab hers, and felt like she wasn't falling anymore. She opened her eyes and saw Rufus holding her and his other hand was holding at the edge of a debris floor. "Rufus…" she called.

"You should be more careful next time." Rufus said.

"Let go, you're arm's going to break." Alicia said.

"Don't be silly, listen. I'm going to toss you to that floor, try to grab hold if you can… No, you have to grab hold and reach it." Rufus said.

"Okay…" Alicia said.

Rufus swayed Alicia trying to get the right force. He then let go of Alicia. Alicia managed to step at the edge of the ground but she lost her balance and was about to fall when a gust of wind pushed her in. Alicia fell to her knees; she then looked back at Rufus. Rufus swayed his self and let go.

"Made it…" Rufus said as he landed on the floor.

Alicia then looked below. She was looking for something or someone. She felt the gust of wind but it wasn't so windy. Rufus noticed Alicia looking below.

"You wouldn't survive if you have hit the ground." Rufus said.

"Yes, thank you for saving me…" Alicia said looking at Rufus. "I'll be more careful next time." she added.

"That gust of wind…" Silmeria said.

"Is something wrong Silmeria?" Alicia asked.

"No, it's nothing…" Silmeria said.

"What's wrong?" Rufus asked.

Alicia shook her head. "It's nothing…" she said.

"Alicia!!! Rufus!!! Are you two alright!!!?" Arngrim asked yelling.

"We are fine!!!" Rufus shouted.

"We're coming down!!!" Leone shouted.

"No, we're okay, you should be heading up! We'll catch up with you!" Alicia shouted.

"Alicia's right! Don't worry about us and go on ahead of us!" Rufus shouted in agreement.

"Alright, but call us if you're in trouble!!!" Leone said.

And there was silence.

"Well, we should be getting our way up…" Rufus said.

And they both walked on. They were silence as they we're walking on. There were some monsters blocking there path that they have to fight, but they manage to purify them. Then they continued on walking in silence, and then Alicia broke the silence.

"I'm sorry; we're having trouble because of me…" Alicia said.

"Will you stop blaming yourself?" Rufus said looking at Alicia with arched brows. "Sorry… It's just that, you blaming yourself are getting a negative effect on me. Besides it isn't your fault." he added looking away.

Alicia looked down. Rufus looked at her and felt guilty…

"So, uh, how did you and Silmeria ended up in one body?" Rufus asked changing the subject.

"Well, Silmeria told me that and Odin had a conflict and Odin punished her by reincarnating her as me. But something went wrong and so it ended up that this body has two souls." Alicia said.

"Reincarnated as human is that possible for a God?" Rufus wondered.

"So Rufus, why were you going to Castalle?" Alicia asked curious.

"Why suddenly asked?" Rufus said as he pulled his self up on the wrecked stairs.

"Nothing in particular, it just that… You got yourself involve in my problems." Alicia said.

"Don't worry about it." Rufus said as he helped Alicia up on the wrecked stairs.

And they caught up with the others who were pushing a boulder at where the water was coming out. They helped and the water was sealed.

"Well we should head back down, now that the problem is fixed." Lezard said.

And they went back to the path that was once blocked by the falling water. At the far end they found the dais, but they encountered yet another Guardian. They prepared to fight it but because the ground was filled with water they couldn't go near it and Rufus' arrows isn't enough to bring it down.

"Alicia, open the water gate so the water would leave the ground enough for us to walk in it." Silmeria said.

Alicia then ran to area were the gate was controlled and cut the rope with her sword. The water gate was opened and then came the water out. And then they attacked the guardian all together. It took them awhile and they defeated the guardian. They went near it to check if it was gone. The guardian made one last move that startled everyone and disappeared. Rufus backed away and didn't notice that he was closing in the dais. The dais had a barrier. When Rufus touched the dais by accident it shocked him in which sent the ring he wore on his middle finger on the ground. Then something strange began to happen.

Rufus threw his self on the ground and began to yell in pain as if something was sucking his life out.

"What's wrong Rufus!?" Alicia asked worried.

Silmeria then took over. "Hurry, return the ring on his finger." she said.

Dylan took the ring from the ground then quickly inserted it on his finger. Alicia then took over and helped Rufus sit up.

"Are you okay Rufus? What happened?" Alicia asked.

"That ring so I see, you're a half-elf." Lezard said.

"A half-elf?" Alicia wondered.

"Half-elves are said to be the vessels of Odin if ever his body is to wither." Leone said.

"You knew it all along didn't you…?" Rufus said looking at Alicia.

"Knew what? I didn't know anything?" Alicia said.

Silmeria then took over. "I did. That's why I asked you to accompany us." she said. "You had a purpose for going to Castalle because you thought you could change your fate. So you went along with us because you want to make sure that we get the Dragon Orb." she added.

Silmeria then stood up and walked to the dais and read its memories. Everyone was silent.

"The Orb has been taken to the Volcano Cavern." Silmeria said and walked on.

The others followed her. Rufus stood up, clenched his fist and followed them.

End of Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------

Riou: Okay and that's the end of chapter 5. Okay Guessing Preview. Rufus was wearing a ring that keeps him alive, what is the name of that ring and on which hand does he wear it? Whew I can't do my job right, thinking about that Grim Reaper… I hope Orika comes back soon… (Remembers something) Ahhh! Now I remember! (Opens the closet door and runs)

Crew: (Got the Hooded Person cornered).

Riou: (Running towards them) Hey, wait!!! No!!! Stop!!! Halt!!! Cease!!!!!!! (Trips and falls on the floor)

Crew: Be quiet Riou!

Rufus: You scared us…

Silmeria: Now it's time to teach you a lesson.

Alicia: Hey, I think we better check who it is first.

Crew: You just be quiet and stay out of this if you're not with us! (Looking at Alicia)

Alicia: Okay… (Drops the broom and backs away)

Crew: (Assaults the Hooded Person and a bright light flashes… To be continued) (Wow, the back stage of the story is getting dramatic. In addition to the Guessing Preview, who was the Hooded Person that entered the studio? Find out in the next chapter. Review please… No Review… No story… Poor me…)


	6. Chapter 6: The Watcher

An Angel's Wish

By: Orika

Riou: Sighs I wonder when Orika will come back.

Alicia: Do you think Orika is still upset, because of last time?

Riou: Of course. Orika was almost killed. Besides how come I was the one who got punched and slapped at. I wasn't even with you guys. (Pointing at the Crew).

Alicia: I told you, we should check who it was first. (Looking at Rufus).

Rufus: We didn't know Orika would be coming back.

Riou: I don't want to remember it.

Flashback:

The Crew charged at the hooded person.

Riou: Orika look out!!!

Crew: (Stops) Orika…

Riou: (Runs to Orika and removed the hood).

Orika: (Pale) Ahhh!!! (Slaps Riou at the right cheek then punches him at the left. Then runs out the studio…)

End of Flashback… Back to reality.

Riou: My cheek aches whenever I remember it.

Door opens… Orika enters…

Orika: Hi guys, sorry I'm late we'll start right away… (Smiles)

Crew and Riou: Blinks

Orika: Riou, here. Let's get started. (Handing over a paper to Riou)

Riou: Blinks

Orika: Hellooo, anybody home… (Waving the paper at Riou's face)

Riou: Oh yeah right… (Takes the paper)

Orika: Okay let's begin…

Riou: Right… Let's see… Guessing Preview… Well no one likes to guess anymore but a reader wants to know who the two mysterious are. Well, Orika our writer will give some hints a little later.

Orika: And we'll begin…

Crew and Riou: (Thinks) Is it just me or is Orika feeling alright?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from VPS or any other games. They are owned by Square Enix, Tri Ace and other game co.

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Watcher

They headed towards Volcano Caverns. Everyone was silent since the last incident.

"Silmeria, what is a half elf?" Alicia asked Silmeria, she doesn't want anyone to hear especially Rufus.

"A half elf is a vessel of Odin, when the time comes his body withers." Silemria said.

"What do you mean when his body withers, aren't gods suppose to be immortals?" Alicia asked.

"Well, not really. In Asgard time becomes eternity for us who live there. Our body doesn't age, but Odin is being very cautious. If ever his body is killed or withers he has body replacement. Another half elf the same as he is… He does a Transpiritation before his body fully dies…" Silmeria said.

"A transpiritation… You mean a transfer of a soul to another body…" Alicia wondered.

"That's right how did you know?" Silmeria asked.

"I've read about it… in a book." Alicia said. "But then Silmeria what happens to the soul of that half elf?" she asked.

"Well, it's either their souls are removed from there body or their souls are transferred to Odin's dying body. Either case they die." Silmeria said.

"That's awful… So that's why Rufus…" Alicia said taking a glimpse at Rufus who was at the back.

"I can't really blame him… He's just thinking of his survival…" Silmeria said.

And they continued on. What Alicia and the others didn't know is that someone was behind them hiding in the shadows.

"This isn't good… If this continues on, they'll find the Orb definitely, and that she doesn't want to do anything… Oh well, if this keeps up then perhaps it's time to make a move. I don't need to consult her, anyway I'm just helping her out." he said.

Alicia and the others continued on walking, along the way they blocked by monsters covered in flame.

"Aw, this is just great." Arngrim said, taking out his weapon so did the others.

"Don't get too close or you might get burned." Leone said.

Then the monsters started attacking them. Alicia couldn't get too close. Just being near them is rising the temperature she's feeling.

"Hey Lezard can't you do something about them with your magic?" Rufus asked.

"I'll try…" Lezard said and started chanting.

Then icicle spears started appearing, and then plunged at the monsters. Alicia and the others ducked down.

"You could at least tell us to get out of the way…" Dylan said.

"But it wasn't me… I didn't do this." Lezard said.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's a genius when it comes to magic." Rufus said.

"I told you this is not my doing…" Lezard said.

As soon as the monsters were out, the spears stopped raining in too. They all stood up. Alicia walked closely to an icicle spear and touched it. Her hand felt really cold, she quickly pulled her hand away.

"It's so cold." she said rubbing her hands together.

"If this isn't your doing Lezard then, who did?" Leone asked. "You're the only one who's good when it comes to this field." she added.

"I am but, I'm already telling you it wasn't really me." Lezard said.

"Then it must be the one who's been following us…" Silmeria said.

"Someone's following us?" Arngrim said and looked back.

"Yes, someone's been following us." Silmeria said. "I don't know since when, but I've only noticed it back in the Water Temple." she added.

"Is it an enemy?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know. As of now, whoever it is, it's not showing any signs of being an enemy. And this one is very cautious, I can tell." Silmeria said. "We'll live whoever it is as of now. We have more important things to do." she added.

They continued on walking. Leone looked at her back one last time and walked on.

"You're not the only one who noticed… Silmeria." the boy said smiling.

They walked deeper into the cavern. Alicia was worn out from walking. Rufus noticed it and suggested they take a short break.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rufus asked and handed over a container of water.

Alicia took it and drank a little. "Yes, I'm alright…" Alicia said. "I'm sorry…" she added looking down.

"Sorry for what?" Rufus asked taking a drink and then putting the water away.

"I didn't know you lived a difficult life." Alicia said.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I didn't tell you anything." Rufus said.

"You have your reasons." Alicia said looked at Rufus and smiled. Rufus smiled back.

Then Alicia looked down. "All of this shows that Odin knows no mercy." Alicia said.

"And that's why were looking for the Dragon Orb." Rufus said standing. "To give Odin a taste of his own medicine." he added looking at Alicia.

After their short break they continued on. They made their way at the inner parts with some monsters to fight. They reached a wrecked bridge but still reached the other side. They passed the bridge and saw the dais at last, but then there was no Guardian guarding it.

"Well, this is very unusual. No Guardian…" Lezard point out.

"That is unusual but then, we don't have to tire ourselves to deal with a Guardian, is there." Arngrim said.

"It could be a trap." Leone said.

"Let's proceed with caution then." Silmeria said.

They approached the dais with caution. When they reached it they saw a man in a side lying on the ground.

"Who's that?" Arngrim asked.

Dylan approached the man and took a quick look. Silmeria headed for the dais and read its memory.

"This man is already dead." Dylan said.

"They took the dais to the Crawsus Forest Ruins." Silmeria said then Alicia took over.

They started to walk but Leone looked at the corpse.

"You go on ahead. I'll just bury his body." Leone said and started to dig the ground with her sword.

"Is he someone you know?" Alicia asked.

"No. I'm doing this out of sympathy for someone who is like me…" Leone said.

"I'll help you…" Alicia said.

"It's alright go on ahead, I'll catch up…" Leone said and smiled.

"Alright…" Alicia said.

And they left her. Lezard looked back and saw something. He looked at the others; they seemed not to notice as they were continuing on. Lezard stayed and looked at were Leone was. Leone was there standing but, she was not alone. There was a man, the man who was lying down dead earlier. Leone was talking to the man, and then the man was covered in light and disappeared. Lezard then left, but he never told anyone of what he saw. Leone caught up with them. They were reaching the entrance, but suddenly… The ground started to shake.

"What an earthquake?" Arngrim said.

"We should hurry!" Lezard said.

They rushed off towards the entrance. Everyone almost got out but when Alicia was going to reach the entrance a boulder fell and blocked the entrance.

"Alicia!!!" all of them shouted.

"Oh no…" Leone said.

Dylan tried to push the boulder aside, but it was too heavy. Rufus and the others helped but it still wouldn't budge.

"Alicia, Alicia!!!" Rufus called out but there was no response.

"Is there another way in?" Arngrim asked.

"I don't know but it's better to check than standing here…" Lezard said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the boulder, Alicia was lying on the ground. She opened her eyes.

"Uhh… What happened?" Alicia asked.

"It seems a boulder fell off and blocked the entrance." Silmeria said.

"Rufus, Dylan, Leone, Arngrim, Lezard!!!" Alicia called out, touching the boulder. There was no response. "I guess were trapped in here." Alicia said.

"Stay on your guard Alicia." Silmeria said.

"I know, monsters could attack us anytime…" Alicia said.

"That's not what I meant…" Silmeria said.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked looking back. "I wonder if there's another entrance?" she added.

"Let's look for another way out." Silmeria said.

Alicia then walked looking for another way out. This time she's all alone once again.

"That earthquake wasn't ordinary." Silmeria said.

"What do you mean wasn't ordinary?" Alicia asked as she walked on.

"That earthquake was caused by something…" Silmeria said. "We're the ones that are being followed." she added.

"What does that person what from us?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know but, when that person shows his self. I'll be the one to confront whoever he is…" Silmeria said.

Just behind her, he was watching.

"Alright… Now she's all alone. All I have to do is put the other one to sleep." he said.

Alicia walked every path she could find, even the once she has already taken, just to check if there was a way out. Just then a monster blocked her way.

"Not now…" Alicia said taking her sword out.

She was tired from walking; she's not pretty sure if she has enough strength to fight a monster off. She charged at the monster, but the monster blocked her attack. The monster then pushed her off. Alicia fell to the ground. The monster was about to strike her.

"Ahhh!!!" Alicia screamed.

Suddenly someone came out from the shadows and strike the monster down.

"What's happening to you? It's not like you to be beaten up easily." the boy said.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked standing up.

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me your assignment has made you forget about Me." the boy said removing his hood. He had a raven brown hair.

End of Chapter 6

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X---------------------------------------------

Orika: And that's it for Chapter 6…

Alicia: (Whispers to Arngrim) Is Orika feeling alright…?

Arngrim: (Whispers back) I don't know…

Silmeria: Just don't say anything. Orika seems to be in a good mood right now.

Riou: So Orika the hints…

Orika: Oh right… the hints. Well the mysterious boy will be revealing who he is. (Looking at Riou) So I won't mention that anymore, and as for the girl… You may know who she is when you have reached Valeth Tower in the game. She becomes a playable character there. She also becomes a playable character if you defeat a certain opponent at the Seraphic Gate or was it Seraph… Well that's about all the hints I could give… And screw the Guessing Preview game, seems that not many readers like it anyway...

Riou: And those were the hints. So the characters to guess who the mysterious girl is have been reduced to a few.

Orika: Oh and guys sorry for the delay… The shock that you gave me last time gave me weeks of writer's block.

Crew and Riou: Were sorry…

Orika: That's okay… Well then Review please… I've been getting some new Reviews lately, but I want a Review each chapter. I've already said it; it could be a suggestion, criticism anything …

Arngrim: What's so important about Reviews anyway, that you're going crazy about?

Orika: Excuse me Arngrim… What's so important about it!? Reviews are what writer's like me gets motivated to continue writing a story. So don't say there just like that… What if I make you write the next chapter and have the Readers read it…?

Arngrim: On second thought… Hey Readers come on and give Orika as many Reviews as you can…

Crew and Riou: (Laughs)

Orika: Preview… The mysterious boy has revealed his self. Who is he and what does he want from Alicia and Silmeria… Find out in the next chapter… Remember no Review no Story!!!

Riou: I just remembered the title of the story has been changed. And I'll say I like the title now better than before… An Angel's wish… But who is the angel?

Orika: That's a secret…


	7. Chapter 7: The Unknown Attacker

An Angel's Wish

By: Orika

Orika: (Going inside the studio) Hi guys…

Studio: (Deserted) (Riou sitting on a chair)

Orika: Hey where is everyone?

Riou: Read for yourself. (Handing a note)

Orika: (Takes note and reads it)

Note:

Dear Orika,

Were going to take a vacation for a while, sorry if we didn't tell you. We'll be back in a few days or so. Do your thing while were gone. We know you could understand.

Yours truly,

Crew

Orika: So their gone, all of them.

Riou: Yup, that's right. What are we gonna do now?

Orika: What else do we do, we'll continue of course. Even without the Crew, but we'll have to work double no triple time.

Riou: Ahhh!!! Those guys are dead when they return.

Orika: Okay, so far for our little guessing game Dallas is correct but sadly to say the girl is wrong. She isn't Lenneth but she will be making an appearance and that will be in the later chapters.

Disclaimer:

Riou: Orika does not own Valkyrie Profile Silmeria… But I am gonna kill those guys for leaving us with a lot of work.

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The Unknown Attacker

He looked at Alicia smiling. Alicia was about to say something when Silmeria took over and took out her sword.

"Who are you? What do you want? Did Odin send you?" she asked furiously.

"Aah, Silmeria the Valkyrie. I'm afraid that I can't answer your questions for now…" he said raising his hand in front of Silmeria.

Silmeria was on the defensive. Then she suddenly felt dizzy and fell to her knees.

"What did… you…?" Silmeria said and fell unconscious.

"I apologize but you're not the one who I came for." he said.

Alicia opened her eyes and stood up… She then put her sword back to its sheath.

"Dallas… What are you doing here?" Alicia asked.

"I'm just paying you a visit." Dallas said. "Well, not at all… I'm here to talk. Why don't we talk while heading out." he added and they walked.

"Talk about what?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia you do know what you're doing, don't you?" Dallas asked.

"Of course…" Alicia said. She was feeling a bit nervous because of the way Dallas was talking.

"Then you know what'll happen if you ever find the Dragon Orb." Dallas said.

"Is this about Hrist?" Alicia asked. "Don't worry. I know that she's---" before Alicia could finish Dallas butted in.

"It's not about Hrist." Dallas said. "I'm not worried about that Valkyrie." he added.

"Then what is it?" Alicia asked confused.

"You know I'm in no place to tell you exactly." Dallas said. "I just want you to be careful. Everyone has a secret that they have to keep. Purpose that they want to accomplish." he added.

They reached another entrance.

"You should go look for them. They must be worried about, at least some of them." Dallas said.

Alicia was about to leave when she looked at Dallas.

"Dallas what are you trying to say?" Alicia asked.

"All I'm saying is for you to take care of yourself. There is no way of telling allies from foes, who are telling the truth and who are lying?" Dallas said.

Alicia somehow understood.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alicia said and left.

"I sure do hope you will, Alicia." Dallas said. He looked around trying to find someone.

"Now where did she go of too? I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Dallas said.

Meanwhile the others were looking for another way in.

"Why don't we just make a hole?" Arngrim suggested.

"That is unwise to say. We don't know how strong the foundation of the cavern is. It might make things a lot worse." Lezard said.

"We have to find another entrance and quick." Rufus said.

Just then they all sensed something.

"Look out." Leone shouted.

They all evaded a ball of light that was aiming at them. Someone appeared out of nowhere. The person was wearing a white cloak and a hood covering the face. They could tell from the clothes the person was a female.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked.

"It doesn't matter. Telling who I am is of no relevance." she said.

The girl placed her hand in front of her. A sword appeared at her hand. She then charged at them. They all took out their weapons and dodge her attack.

"Don't misunderstand, I have no grudge against you but, I have to stop you right here, right now." she said. "I can't allow you to go any further." she added.

"And how is it supposed to be a misunderstanding." Rufus said as he shot an arrow at her.

She blocked the arrow with her sword.

"Try and stop us if you can!" Leone said and charged at her.

Leone and the mysterious girl clashed swords. The Mysterious Girl got closed to Leone.

"You may be are following Odin's orders, but you will have to open your eyes in the truth. Odin doesn't give any mercy to anyone, and that will be his down fall." she whispered to Leone. "I know you very well Valkyrie…" she added and jumped away from Leone.

"How do you?" Leone said.

"I know a lot more than you think." the Mysterious Girl said.

Just then Alicia came. She took out her sword and charged the Mysterious Girl.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked.

Girl backed away. Alicia looked at the mysterious attacker, something caught her eyes. The girl was wearing something was similar to something.

"That is far enough." a voice of a man said, it was Dallas. "Stop that right now." he added.

"Dallas?" Alicia thought. It was a good thing Silmeria was still unconscious.

"Don't interfere." the Mysterious Girl said.

"I am no longer taking orders from you." Dallas said. "Leave them now." he added and disappeared.

"Fine, I have no intention of fighting her." the Mysterious Girl said looking at Alicia. She then disappeared.

"I do apologize for the trouble." Dallas said bending his head in apology and disappeared.

"Who were they?" Arngrim asked.

"Don't know but I have a feeling we'll still meet them in the future." Alicia said and this she is very sure.

End of Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------X 0 X--------------------------------------------

Orika: Alright that's it… I apologize if I took this long to update. I've forgotten some of the parts in the game and school is also stepping in the way. Dallas has been revealed, but the girl remains a mystery. Don't give up in guessing.

Riou: Yeah, were still open for guesses… Review, review, review… Now that the Crew is gone there's nothing to do here. Anyways give a Review…


End file.
